


Käse und Wein

by SiaAriel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wine, lazy evening, talk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Triss live together in Toussaint, but the witcher misses the hunt. So his girl decides to get him a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Käse und Wein

Zufriedenheit. Triss fiel nur dieses eine Wort ein, um zu beschreiben, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Lächelnd schaute sie sich um. Die Menschen um sie herum schlenderten unbeschwert über die Promenade, an der sie saß. An der sie zusammen mit _Geralt_ saß.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er sie just in diesem Moment.  
„Natürlich! Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?“ erwiderte sie ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Du schaust dich so um, ich dachte etwas beunruhigt dich.“ versuchte Geralt sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
Triss lachte auf, während Geralt sie verständnislos ansah. Sie ergriff seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch neben einem Glas Wein lag und küsste sie sanft.  
„Wenn mich etwas beunruhigen würde, hättest du es schon längst bemerkt.“ neckte sie ihn und ließ seine Hand wieder los.  
  
Geralt grummelte etwas und schaute missmutig über die Straße. Triss beobachtete ihn noch immer lächelnd. Seit ein paar Monaten lebten sie gemeinsam in Toussaint. Nun ja, eigentlich lebten sie irgendwie zwischen Toussaint und Kovir, da Geralt das Weingut nicht aufgeben konnte, ohne die Herzogin zu beleidigen, und sie selbst konnte nicht nach nur einem Jahr von ihrer Stelle als Beraterin des Königs von Kovir zurücktreten.  
  
„Geralt, du schaust schon wieder so grimmig. Was ist denn los?“ fragte Triss und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Nichts.“ murrte Geralt und ließ weiterhin den Blick über die Promenade wandern.  
„ ch kenne diesen Blick. Irgendetwas gefällt dir nicht. Sag mir doch bitte was los ist.“ insistierte Triss.  
  
Geralt schaute zu ihr und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
„Es ist so ungewohnt, nichts zu tun. Es zieht an meinen Nerven. Ich würde gerne einen neuen Auftrag annehmen, sonst komme ich noch aus der Übung.“ antwortete er mit knirschenden Zähnen.  
  
„Dann sollten wir wohl einen Auftrag für dich suchen.“ meinte Triss grinsend und griff nach einer Traube von Weinbeeren. Sie führte sie zum Mund und biss vorsichtig eine Beere ab. Geralts Blick folgte ihr und blieb an ihren Lippen hängen.  
  
„Ich glaube, der Auftrag kann noch ein bisschen warten.“ murmelte er heiser und griff nach Triss Oberschenkel.  
  
Spielerisch schlug sie ihm auf die Hand, während sie eine weitere Beere abbiss. Ein Tropfen von dem süßen Saft tropfte auf ihr Kinn und Geralt lehnte sich zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Komm, lass uns zurück zum Weingut gehen.“ raunte er und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Oberschenkel. Langsam ließ er seine Hand hinauf wandern und beugte sich näher an sie heran.  
Triss lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Geralt konnte die Süße der Trauben und von ihrem Mund schmecken. Mit einem weiteren Druck auf ihren Oberschenkel stand Geralt auf und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
  
„Mir gefällt die Idee, dass du einen neuen Auftrag annimmst. Sonst kommst du noch aus der Übung.“ lachte Triss und ergriff seinen Arm. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn erneut. „Lass uns noch bezahlen und dann gehen wir auf die Suche.“ Triss winkte den Diener herbei und drückte ihm ein paar Münzen in die Hand.  
  
„Vielen Dank, edle Dame! Ihr seid zu großzügig.“ meinte der Diener und entfernte sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
  
Geralt schaute Triss an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verblüffst mich immer wieder.“ meinte er und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
  
„Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin.“ grinste Triss und zog Geralt an der Hand fort.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten einmal den Hofkämmerer besuchen. Er weiß bestimmt von einem Monster oder dergleichen, dem du dich annehmen kannst.“  
  
Geralt nickte bewundernd über den Tatendrang seiner Gefährtin. Vielleicht war das Land von Wein und Käse doch nicht so langweilig, wie er dachte.

**Author's Note:**

> My big wolf is actually playing _Witcher 3 - Blood and Wine_ and always comments his actions, so I decided to turn his comments into fanfictions. Now he's stuck with me watching him and writing his ideas. Haha.


End file.
